A different life?
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: Written as a challenge from Uomini. Lord of the Rings GONE CRAZY! This is a humor filled story about the Lord of the Rings..., all the characters are out of character except for Legolas..., and a narrarator keeps running around and ruining the plotline! A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters, of the movie, or book. I only own the plotline and the things that I do to them!

**Summary- **Lord of the Rings GONE CRAZY! This is a humor filled story about the Lord of the Rings..., all the characters are out of character except for Legolas..., and a narrarator keeps running around and ruining the plot-line! Add a couple of fan girls..., an insane she-elf who loves Legolas..., and an elven maiden that Legolas loves..., but she has to find Legolas first..., ARGGHH!

**A/n- **This is another Lord of the Rings story! Written as a challenge from Uomini. My first Humor story..., well I guess it's my first Humor..., LOL! I hope that y'all enjoy! All reviews appreciated, all flames are used on the campfire to make S'mores. YUMM!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a fine day in the realm of Rivendell..., the birds were singing..., the sun was shining..., everything was going just right..., so he thought. Legolas walked out of his room unaware of the 'danger' that he would be in soon.

He was happy to know that he had a good restful night's sleep. And he was happy. He started to walk down the hall way that held his friend's chambers, but instead of the hall being noisy..., it was silent. "Hmmm...," Legolas thought. Normally one of the twins would be chasing the other..., although he didn't know which..., and Estel would be over in the corner laughing..., or even Estel would be running from the wrath of the two. But nothing was happening!

This worried the young elf as he pondered what to do. He thought and thought and thought. He finally decided to walk into the hall...,

Legolas looked up at the narrorator. "Mr..., uh..., uh..., Narrorator."

"Yes?"

"I never decided to go in the hall!" Legolas replied.

"Oh..., all right!" The narrarator said. "Sorry."

"That's quite all right." Legolas said. He then straightened up and walked down the hall. Legolas took a step and another, then another. He then knocked on Elladan's door. There was no answer..., he then poked his head inside. No one was there. He then did the same to Elrohir's..., and he also got the same answer. "Hmmm...," Legolas then heard snickers coming from Estel's room. Legolas knocked and opened the door.

There, huddled around a computer, was Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel. "What may I ask, is so funny?"

The three turned and saw the elf. "NOTHING!" Estel said while shutting his lap-top.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Legolas said while eying the lap-top. "What do you got there?"

"No- no- nothing." Elladan said while stepping infront of his brother and the lap-top.

"All right." Legolas said. "Breakfast is almost ready..., be down there soon."

The three nodded and watched Legolas leave. "Whew! That was close." Elladan said.

"Yeah." Aragorn said. He then opened the lap-top and went to his e-mail.

There was several messages and he decided to start with this one...,

_Dear Strider101,_

_I would love to meet Legolas. I am not going to ask who you are or how you know him..., but I LOVE LEGOLAS! Please choose me._

_Stacy._

At the bottom of the email there was a picture of Legolas and Stacy had put hearts all around it.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Elrohir asked. "Pick her."

"All right."

Aragorn hit the reply button. He then typed up this message...,

_Dear Legolas-lover100000,_

_Thanks for replying. You have been selected to come to the palace in Mirkwood, and meet the prince. We will be sending some one to come and get you, (Probably Gandalf) in atleast a month. I am glad that you 'love Legolas', and that is part of the reason why we chose you..., the other is your picture at the bottom..., _

_Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan. _

On the bottom of their e-mail they attached a picture of themselves, and Legolas when they were swimming.

"Now on to the next one Estel." Elladan said.

"All right." Estel replied. He then clicked on the name..., Dark-princess of Mirkwood. "People really get into this stuff don't they?"

_Dear Strider101,_

_I saw your e-mail, and I would love to meet the prince. He is so cute, funny, smart, caring..., I could go on and on. Please select me. _

_Carrie. _

"Choose her too Estel!" Elrohir replied.

Aragorn hit the reply button once more...,

_Dear Dark-princess of Mirkwood, _

_I saw your e-mail, and you have been chosen to come to Mirkwood and meet the prince. We will be sending some one to come and get you, (Probably Gandalf) in atleast a month. The Prince Legolas would like me to attach this picture at the bottom. Enjoy!_

_Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan._

They once again attached the picture of them swimming.

"This is going to be awesome!" Elladan siad.

"Well, ten fan-girls are on their way..., let's tell the rest after breakfast...," Estel said.

"All right." Elladan replied. The three slipped out, but they did not notice Legolas slip in.

Legolas sat down at the computer and typed up the easily known password of his friend, everyone in the elven realms knew it. "S-t-r-i-d-e-r." Legolas said as he typed.

"Carrie..., hmmm...,"

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the Characters, of the movie, or book. I only own the plotline and the things that I do to them!

**Summary- **Lord of the Rings GONE CRAZY! This is a humor filled story about the Lord of the Rings..., all the characters are out of character except for Legolas..., and a narrarator keeps running around and ruining the plot-line! Add a couple of fan girls..., and insane she-elf who loves Legolas..., and an elven maiden that Legolas loves..., but she has to find Legolas first..., ARGGHH!

**A/n- **This is another Lord of the Rings story. My first Humor story..., well I guess it's my first Humor..., LOL! I hope that y'all enjoy! All reviews appreciated, all flames are used to kill the Naz-gul. YAY! Thanks to all the reviewers!I appreciate them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Narrarator #1 enters and looks at Legolas.) **

_**("Legolas is sitting in Estel's room reading his e-mail. He is spying on his friend..., we were all frightened at what the prince did next...,")**_

"Hmm. I guess he is just trying to find a date for Ada, and he said that he was the prince of Mirkwood again! He's gonna really have to stop this." Legolas said while leaving the room.

_**("Why would he think that? Let's watch...,")**_

"Mr. Narrarator!" Legolas yelled.

_**"Yes?" **_

"Could you please keep it down?" He asked.

_**"Yes." **_

"_Hannad_." Legolas said while walking to the dining hall, he had no idea of what was happening.

"Legolas _ion-nin_!" Thranduil smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"It is breakfast is it not, _Ada_?" Legolas asked.

"I have remebered something! Go and clean the stables!" Thranduil said.

"_Ada!_ What are you insane? What are you thinking?" Legolas asked.

"You need to be learning more responsibility! You are to be taking the crown one day!" Thranduil yelled. "Go find yourself a woman after you are through, any one will due. You are to be married soon."

"_Ada_, how much lindon have you drunk?" Legolas asked. Lindon was the strongest wine in all the land, and his father was quite found of it.

"I am not drunk you idiot! Now go and clean the stables, find yourself a lady, and disappear for a few months, you need to learn responsibility, so you can take care of a family, take nothing with you, but your horses and that girl. Now go!" Thranduil said. "If you don't then you and that maiden will be kicked out of the realm,_ heniach nin?_"

"Ye-Ye- Yes _Ada_." Legolas said while leaving. "Deffinately make sure that he doesn't have anymore Lindon." He muttered.

_**("But the King had not been drinking, he had not had Lindon in almost a month..., what was going on here?")**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas had cleaned almost two-hundread horses today, he wondered how the servants could do this! He walked into the palace and cleaned up, he then walked out of the castle to accomplish his father's next wish, run away for a month with some maiden, yeah, don't let him have any Lindon.

He knocked on the door of the girl that he loved the most. When she arrived he smiled.

"Legolas?" She whispered while closing the door. "What are you doing here? My father would kill you if he found out that you were here." She said.

"I need you to run away with me, orders from the King." Legolas said.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Anarya replied.

Legolas looked at her, "If we do not, then we have to be thrown out of the realm forever."

"Your joking right?" She asked.

"Nay. I wish I were."

"Then, I suppose that I should run away with you." Anarya said.

Legolas handed her a letter. "_Ada_, made this, he said that you need to give it to your father."

"All right." She said. "Legolas, how much Lindon has your father drunk?"

"He said none." Legolas replied.

"I am sure." Anarya smiled. "Let me see if this works. I'll be back." She disappeared into the house.

_**("What is the King thinking? If he is not drunk then what is wrong with him?")**_

Soon Anarya returned and smiled. "He said anything for his king." She replied while rolling his eyes. "Well, let's go."

"All right." Legolas said while helping the maiden on the horse. "Your lucky your wearing your tunic and leggings. We are to be away for quite some time."

"That's why I changed." Anarya smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas..., he will soon be mine." Lithen whispered. She was in her house, and she was deeply in love with Legolas, she would do anything to get him, anything...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that Thranduil sent Legolas away with a maiden?" Estel asked.

"I wish that _ada_ would do that with us!" Elladan whined.

Just then Elrond appeared out of no where. "Do not count on it." He said while giving them one of those 'eye-brow looks'.

"_A-a-ada_, where did you come from?" Elrohir asked.

"I would not like to describe my birth at the moment."

"He means, how did you get here?" Elladan asked.

"Ishtari." He replied.

Estel looked at him questioningly.

"Gandalf."

"Oh." He said.

To be continued...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Elvish Translations:**_

Ada: Father

_Hannad: _Thanks.

_Ion-nin_: My son.

_Henniach nin: _Do you understand?

Well, there was that chapter! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope that you liked this chapter, keep reviewing! HAHAHA! Poor Leggy!  
KerowynGreenleaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! All of it I say! Wakes up from dream. That's a relief! I own nothing, zip, zilch, nadda!

**Summary- **Lord of the Rings GONE CRAZY! This is a humor filled story about the Lord of the Rings..., all the characters are out of character except for Legolas..., and a narrarator keeps running around and ruining the plot-line! Add a couple of fan girls..., and insane she-elf who loves Legolas..., and an elven maiden that Legolas loves..., but she has to find Legolas first..., ARGGHH!

**A/n- **Hey guys! Guess what... I'm BAACK! LOL! I finally am going to update! YAY FOR ME! Hope ya'll enjoy. Thanks so much for all my reviews I appreciated them! I suppose that you guys heard of the 'rumor' going around. So I will not be answering my reviewers on my pages. If you would like for me to answer your review by e-mail, just let me know in your review. Sorry for the inconvenience! If you have any questions you want me to answer, then I will answer them by e-mail as well. Thanks! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**("Legolas and his lady friend has been riding for the past hours in the forests of Mirkwood, discussing life, love, and Thranduil. Let's take a closer look, shall we?")**_

Legolas sighed while pulling Arod and Rivian into a halt. "Let's take a rest."

Anarya sighed. "I can't believe your ada had us to do this. We shouldn't even be out here right now!"

"Well, we cant go back until another..." Legolas looked at the paper in his pocket. "...for atleast four more months."

"FOUR!"

"Yes." Legolas said while sitting on the ground. He then rummaged through his pack. "Hungry?" He asked while pulling out a string.

"Yes." Anarya replied while digging through her pack as well.

"There is a fishing pond over there, and a lake a few miles from it." Legolas said matter-of-factly.

"Great." Anarya pulled out some spare clothes. "I am going to bathe in the lake then. If you'll exscuse me."

"Be my guest." Legolas replied while walking over to the fishing pond. "Need anything, just holler!"

"Right!" Anarya yelled while walking into the woods so she could make it to the lake.

Legolas smiled. He would be enjoying the months that he would spend with Anarya... so he thought...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But ada, Legolas get's to do it!"

"And you my sons are not Legolas!" Elrond replied while looking at his three sons. "Now act your age, not your shoe size!"

"I am insulted!" Elrohir snapped.

"Oh grow up!" Aragorn argued. "The both of you!"

"You should know! Your what? Thirty?" Elladan asked.

"Thirty-one thank you, and proud of it!" Aragorn snapped.

"Oh exscuse me, thirty one." Elladan sneered.

"We have a couple of thousand years on him, right Dan?" Elrohir asked.

"Boys! Enough! Or I'll send you to your rooms!"

"Ada, not our rooms!" The three whined.

"Then shut your mouths for atleast a few hours, can you manage that?" Elrond asked.

The three nodded and walked to their rooms any way. There would be no way they could stay silent for even half an hour!

"Now to go and talk to Thranduil..." Elrond sighed while walking towards the elven lords chamber...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!"

Legolas' head snapped up when he heard Anarya's faint, but strong scream. He jumped up and ran into the woods. He finally made it to the lake and realized that he did not have his weapons with him. He sighed, a lot of good that would do!

He ran out of the woods and stood at the clearing of the lake in panic. "Lady Anarya! Lady Anarya! What is the matter?"

Anarya's head snapped up and with fearful eyes. "LEGOLAS!" She shreiked while sinking deeper into the water. "You know good and well what happened!"

"What?" Legolas asked.

"You stole my clothes!" Anarya accused.

"What?"

"You stole my clothes!"

"Never in my life..." Legolas started. "Well once or twice, but never would I do that in an instance such as this!"

"Yeah, sure, and how do you expect for me to get out of here?"

"The same way you got in."

"With you standing there? As if!" Anarya yelled. "Go away. I have to get some more clothes!"

Legolas took off his tunic and placed it on the ground. "There. Use that."

Anarya looked at him, and he sighed. "Of course." He turned around.

Anarya hurriedly came out of the lake and jerked on the tunic and the leggings that had been left. Legolas turned around. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Your welcome." Legolas walked back to the pond and grabbed the fish that he had caught while Anarya walked into the cave.

"Women." Legolas mumbled while starting a fire to roast the fish. He soon felt something heavy and wet hit his head. He looked and saw his tunic. "Thanks!"

Anarya was still in the cave, and she yelled out. "Your welcome." She peeked her head out. "Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's the fish?"

Legolas looked beside him. _Great! Just Great!_ The fish was gone! "I don't know." He exclaimed.

"Me either!" Anarya exclaimed back. "But, I might have an idea."

Legolas looked at her then turned around. There stood three bears, each with a fish in their mouths. "Anarya."

"What?"

"Run."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thranduil?" Elrond asked while knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

Elrond looked at the door un-easily. "Thranduil? It's me. Elrond!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" A voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"I need to speak with you!"

The door came open and there stood the king. "I said, GO... Oh, Elrond, what a pleasent surprise, come in!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?"

"Run." Legolas replied while looking around the camp trying to figure out where to run too.

"Uh, Legolas. I'm not leaving this cave."

"And why is that?" Legolas asked while scoping out the area.

"Uh, all my clothes are gone."

"WHAT?"

"My clothes, they're missing." Anarya whispered.

"Women!" He yelled again while taking off his tunic, and throwing it and his cloak toward the cave. "Hurry!"

"Sure thing." Soon Anarya was beside him with the tunic and cloak on.

"Now, Anarya when I say go, run."

"Allright."

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"GO!" The two then sprung toward the woods, the bears in tow...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Legolas!"

"Yeah?"

"When can we stop?" Anarya asked.

"Why?"

"Well, let's see. I fell a while ago, I'm tired, we lost the bear, a long time ago and..."

"Point taken." Legolas replied while walking toward her. He then picked her up. "Why didn't you say your tired?"

"I did."

"Oh." Legolas replied casually then ran off with Anarya in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You call this, a home?"

"Well, it will be for tonight. Unless you have something to say about it."

"Are you implying something Legolas?" Anarya asked.

"No, I'm just trying to get a word in."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anarya asked.

"All you've done on this trip is complain, complain, complain. And I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain!" Legolas yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me, you, you, you,"

"What?" Legolas asked.

"ORC!" Anarya yelled.

"Oh, that one stung. It takes an orc to know an orc!"

"Uh!" Anarya said in disgust. "Who needs you anyway Legolas Greenleaf? I surely don't!" With those words said Anarya stormed off deep into the forests.

"Women." Legolas mumbled under his breath. "You'll come back, and when you do, you'll be sorry!" Legolas yelled.

"Never!" Anarya yelled.

"I hope you come back." Legolas sighed. What would his father say? "Don't worry Legolas, she'll be back." Legolas said to himself while climbing up the tree so he could keep watch of his surroundings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anarya walked into the woods just a little deeper. Why wasn't Legolas following her? What did he expect? Her to stand out here all by herself? He must be an idiot then.

"Anarya, you should have never went with that Greenleaf, he's so, so, so..." Anarya was looking for the correct words to say, but her mind kept floating back to nice ones. "He's sweet isn't he? Loving, caring..." She smiled then her smile faded when she looked around. "I'm out here, by myself, without... LEGOLAS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas jumped out of the tree when he heard his name being called. "ANARYA!" He yelled while running in the direction he last saw her go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas ran as fast as he could and finally stopped. He wondered where Anarya was.

"Legolas! Up here!"

Legolas looked up to see Anarya in a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked.

"Don't you see that, that, that..."

Legolas looked down. "Oh hello there." He walked over to the long, striped, furry thing.

"Don't touch it!"

"Why not? It looks nice." Legolas approached it once more.

"It bit me!"

Legolas looked at Anarya. He was so confused. "What is it then?"

"A-a-a-"

Before Anarya could say anything, the long striped animal tried to attack Legolas. He quickly climbed the tree before the animal had victory over the attack. "Tiger?"

Anarya nodded and hugged Legolas tightly. "I was so scared."

"I'm here now." Legolas smiled sheepishly.

"I know, you'll save us!"

"Yeah." Legolas smiled once more. _I hope._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elrond mellon-nin? What is it that you want?" Thranduil asked while picking up a bottle. He then handed it to Elrond.

"Mellon-nin, is that what I think it is?"

Thranduil nodded. "Aye, I just brought it from the cellar. Haven't even drunk none myself."

"Lindon? From the cellar? May I?"

Thranduil nodded and Elrond popped the cork from the bottle and poured each a glass. "To our sons!"

"Our sons!" Thranduil cheered and the two enjoyed a glass of the Lindon.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was that chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! More coming ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own well, nothing.

**Summary- **Lord of the Rings GONE CRAZY! This is a humor filled story about the Lord of the Rings..., all the characters are out of character except for Legolas..., and a narrarator keeps running around and ruining the plot-line! Add a couple of fan girls..., and insane she-elf who loves Legolas..., and an elven maiden that Legolas loves..., but she has to find Legolas first..., ARGGHH!

**A/n- **Hey guys! Guess what... I'm BAACK! LOL! I finally am going to update! YAY FOR ME! I can respond to reviewers now! YAY! Well here's the next chapter, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(The two was still in a tree, and the uh, tiger, is still down below. What are the Mirkwood prince and the she-elf doing to help the matter?)**_

"It was not my fault the fish ran away!"

"If you wouldn't have yelled in the first place, then we would have had fish and not been in the position we're in." Legolas looked at her arm. It had a deep gash on it, and looked to be quite painful.

"What was I supposed to do, there's some mad elf out there stealing people's clothes!" Anarya winced when Legolas touched the swollen skin.

"Well, still." Legolas said his voice a little lighter. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anarya sighed. Legolas looked up at her. He realized her face was pale, ashen, and marked with pain.

"Maybe we should try to get you to Rohan, or Gondor, or somewhere."

"Good idea." Anarya panted. "But the tiger's still there."

"Not for long." Legolas pulled a twig off of the tree above and through it deep into the forests. He watched as the tiger's head snapped up and he ran after the twig.

"Good idea." Anarya said when she was back on the ground and in Legolas' arms.

"Thanks." Legolas replied while running as fast as he ever could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid tiger." Lithen hissed while watching the elf run with Anarya in his arms. "No I'm not petting you, you didn't do what you was supposed to." she sighed and walked back to her home, the tiger in tow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Legolas sighed and looked into the eye's of his wounded friend.

"It's okay, not your fault."

Sweat beaded from her forehead and Legolas wiped it away with his sleeve. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Anarya winced. "Some pain in my ankle but I feel it will subside." she smiled at him through her state. "How much longer my prince?"

"Only a few more minutes my dearest lady." Legolas smiled and placed a soft kiss on her sweat laden forehead.

"My hero."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Meanwhile in Mirkwood, the twins and Estel had some problems of their own...)**_

"I can't believe ada!" Elladan fumed.

"Elladan! This is so unfair, ada won't let us run away with women. What do you think they're doing right now?" Elrohir asked.

Estel raised one eyebrow. "Do we really want to know what they're doing right now?"

"No." the three said at the same time. Elrohir laid down on his back on the soft Mirkwood bed in his room. Estel sat down beside him and Elladan walked to the window. "Wow." he whispered. "Exscuse me gents, I'll uh, be back in awhile."

"Whatever." Elrohir groaned. "I wanna go away with a woman too!"

Estel sighed and nodded his agreement. "I want to run away with Arwen."

"Estel! My sister? Ewwww!" Elrohir looked at Estel.

"Allright, then I want to run away with Lisnain."

"You would replace my sister with that ugly witch? That's insulting gwador. That really is insulting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan watched the young maiden in the gardens. He walked over to her and swooped her off her feet.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" she asked while looking up at Elladan.

"I am Prince Elladan of Rivendell, and I just swept you off you feet."

"Nah duh sherlock!" she laughed. "I am Lariana Silvareon of the house of Markin Elberon, Captain of Mirkwood army. He's my father."

"Oh." Elladan replied while walking over to a bench. "I would like to know more about 'Lariana Silvareon of the house of Markin Elberon, Captain of the Mirkwood army, who is your father'."

"The young Elrondians are hilarious, no? Penerie?"

"Penerie? What in the world is a Penerie?" he asked.

"You do not know him?"

"What in all of arda would call their son 'Penerie'?"

"I am Penerie Markinian, son of Markin Elberon, Lariana is my younger sister, and I do believe she does not need some one to sweep her off her feet."

"Penerie likes to be humorous too, don't you Penerie?"

"Of course Lariana, of course..."

To be continued...


End file.
